Years...
by StrangePenguin
Summary: NEW CHAPTER UP *A short interlude* What will the Dm characters be like in the future. :-) Please R/R
1. Preparations

Disclaimer: As much I'd like it, most the characters don't belong to me. Their luck!  
  
  
  
In the story "When good actors find bad fanfiction" (which was really funny by the way) there was forgotten one species of writers: those, who can't speak English and mix up all kinds of English they know! Makes the characters sound as if they are foreigners in their own country and im my case it leads to a disaster. You guessed well: I've done it again!! Sorry, don't give up the hope, I don't either! :)  
  
  
  
  
  
The man fumbled on his tie. He hated these silky ones. They were smooth and he couldn't properly hold them them, maybe he was just to clumsy. Right over left, then down and...The one edge of his tie fell onto his shoulder. Cursing unhearably, he made a next attempt. Looking in the mirror of the bedroom, he saw a young girl standing in the doorway.  
  
She grinned, came over to him, hugged him –which didn't make it easier for him to use his arms- and gave him a kiss onto his cheek. Her hair was blonde and she had blue eyes, almost the same blue as his, but hers had a bit more of green in them. Usually she was as tall as him, but now she wore some High Heels and had to bend down a little to place her chin on his shoulder.  
  
"You're looking good!", she said, smiling cutely.  
  
"You too!", his reply was honest, but less impressed than she had hoped.  
  
He chuckled slightly. Oh yeah, he had learned over the years.  
  
"Sooo...", she recognised that she had to become more specific,"may I drive today?"  
  
He blinked and smiled warmly at her. "Sure", and when he saw that she was about to jump he added,"if you kill me before!"  
  
"Daddy, why not?"  
  
"Because I want to get to my best friend's 90th birthday with every bone at the right place!", he answered. "By the way you should start getting changed now. We are leaving in thirty minutes."  
  
She scrutisized herself in the mirror. "Why, don't you like the skirt?"  
  
"This is no skirt, that is a wide belt!"  
  
She sulked and folded her arms in front of her chest. "Mom has said that I've pretty legs!", she tried to look as innocently as she was able to.  
  
"Yeah and they'd look even prettier in some black trousers!", still he was able to contradict, but realized that he was getting soft. Unfortunately she realized it, too. Her face lightened. "Hey, you will let me wear what I want and I won't get on your nervs with the car! Deal?"  
  
He sighed. Sometimes he got the feeling that she was too intelligent with only 16 years. And stubborn. Like her mother, he thought.  
  
"Deal!", what else could he say? She was just so sweet. And she was his little girl. He watched her leaving the bedroom. She almost ran into her mother, who had been standing outside and listening to their discussion.  
  
Chuckeling she went into the room. She took the edges of his tie. "Let me do this before you strangle yourself!"  
  
"Where has she got it from?", he was still starring at the door where his daughter had just disappeared.  
  
"What? The intelligence or the stubborness?"  
  
"Both..."  
  
"The stubborness from you, Jess! The intelligence...", she didn't go on, but smiled at him evily.  
  
He glared at her, artificially indignantly. "I'm not stubborn! Anyway what are you laughing at?", he felt rather uncomfortable, she looked so knowingly, amused by something and he knew that he was this something.  
  
She shrugged. "I've just thought that it is quite funny that one of the best surgeons in California is not able to make a node into his tie!"  
  
She had to laugh out loudly as she looked at him. He tried to look hurt, but couldn't manage it, he couldn't take himself seriously, at least not in respect of his career. He was still the man who wanted to help, who treated everyone politely and with his special kind of humour, who could name probably everyone at the Community General Hospital by his or her first name, who liked it more to be called 'Doc' than 'Doctor', the man she'd fallen in love with a long time ago.  
  
His face was still the same, God, he really hadn't aged much and he hadn't grown up. These eyes, deeply blue, she had often the feeling that she could sink into them, how he watched her at the moment –michievous and a little admiring- was the same way as he had always done for about 20 years.  
  
That reminded her of something. "Daniel called earlier..."  
  
"You mean our son? The boy who should be studying in Wisconsin and finally stop becoming taller and taller? How's he?"  
  
She smiled at his mild sarcasm, which was used to appear sometimes behind this boyish and enthusiatic character. He was a loving father and his children loved his dad, too, because he had always time for them.  
  
"Daniel said he'll visit us on our wedding day, isn't that sweet? Have you remembered your parents' wedding day?!" Then she bit on her lip. In the affection of her caring son she'd forgotten her husband's relationship to his parents.  
  
He chuckled sadly. "Nope and I doubt that they did." He wasn't mad at her and she was glad to hear that. She really hadn't wanted to hurt him. She loved him so much.  
  
Trying to change the topic and make him smile she said:"Daniel wants to introduce his new girlfriend to us!"  
  
"Oh, I see!" He giggled. "What's her name? Jenny?"  
  
"No, Jenny was last month. The new one is....Lucy, I think!"  
  
He was about to answer something, but was interrupted by a young voice from the other end of the corridor. "Mom! Where is my green eye shadow?!"  
  
"Probably where you've last left it, honey!", cried Lilia and pulled a last time on Jesse's tie. "Ready!", she scrutisized her work and leaned sighingly against her husband's warm chest. He was slim, only a little taller than her, about four years older. "Kids, what would we do without them?"  
  
He hugged her and kissed her neck softly. He could smell her hair, her skin, could feel her dainty figure, even when he closed his eyes he could see her face, her eyes, expressive, clever, powerful. "I know something we'd do a lot more often without them around!"  
  
"Remember, Jess, that's the way how we got them!"  
  
The two of them stood still in front of the mirror hugging and kissing when a derogatory remark came from the direction of the door:"Don't you think you are a little too old for that?!"  
  
Jesse took his dark blue jacket. "You're right, Laura! I promise we'll behave from now!"  
  
His daughter rolled with her eyes and grinned.  
  
"Ok, are you ready? Then let's go!", commanded Lilia, put a lipstick into her pocket and went out of the door.  
  
Jesse followed his wife and his daughter, whistling happily.  
  
  
  
The elder man stood at the bottom of the stairs, glancing impatietly at his watch! The chief of the LAPD couldn't believe it. He was able to command God-knows how many police officers around and could count on that they'd exactly do what he'd said, but his own children were somehow different.  
  
"Greg, Tess, Eric!! What are you doin' up there, workin' on some bombs?!"  
  
A girl with light-brown hair, which was formed to a pony-tail, and hazelnut- brown eyes made the hell of a din as she ran down the stairs, pulling on her blouse to make it fit properly. "Better ask what these guys don't do!", she remarked, rushing past his dad into the kitchen.  
  
"How was that meant?", he enquired, but he understood it when he saw his son's coming down from the top of the stairs. He sighed. "Boys, when I said: 'Get dressed!', I was meaning that you should at least put on a blazer over your shirts!"  
  
The younger brown-haired boy gave the slightly older one a disapprovingly glare with his brown eyes. "I told you he'd notice it!"  
  
The other one shrugged, ran his hand through his ash blonde hair and blinked michiviously with his blue eyes. "Was worth trying it!"  
  
The two of them were already about to turn around when Steve glanced more or less accidently at the clock that was hang on the wall in the hallway. "Uummm...Greg?"  
  
The blonde boy in the early twenties turned around with a questioning look in his eyes. "Yeah?"  
  
"When are you gonna pick up aunt Carol from the airport?"  
  
The boy starred at him shockedly. "Crap! I'm sorry...I must...ahem...I some..somehow forgot it..."  
  
His dad came one step closer, taking a deep breath. His son was rather tall, but still he was taller and one could hear Greg gulping as he looked into his father's eyes. "When?!", repeated Steve.  
  
"Uuumm...twenty minutes ago....!", Greg quickly stood back. That would be his death. His dad was rather unnnerved today anyway, but now he wasn't just stressed, now he was really, really angry.  
  
"What?!", the shout echoed through all rooms of the house. Steve needed a moment to get himself under control. Then he took another deep breath, but this time a calm one, one that floated every part of his body and made him think clearly.  
  
"Ok, Gregory, forget about the blazer! I want you to get your keys, then go to your car and drive to the airport. And don't dare coming back without your aunt!"  
  
Greg nodded. He didn't need to be told twice to get out of there. He wasn't really frightened of his dad, he never was, he really loved his dad, but at the moment he could imagine a nicer company. Hell, it was his own fault! He had forgotten to fetch his aunt from the airport. His dad had all rights to be angry. So Greg headed off without moaning.  
  
"Drive cautiously!", cried his sister after him, coming out of the kitchen, as he left.  
  
"Tess, please go upstairs with your brother and look for a blazer for him!", Steve required her to do.  
  
"Wait!", she held up her hands and looked importantly at father and son. "This boy is my twin, he was born on the same day as me, so if I count right he is about as old as me, which means he's about eighteen years old!"  
  
Steve rolled with his eyes. "And?" He knew his daughter and normally he liked her little speeches, but not at the moment.  
  
Her eyes narrowed nastily. "So why can't he get his jackets himself?"  
  
"I wasn't interested in your help anyway! More likely I'd wear a clown's costume!", shot Eric back as he was on his way upstairs.  
  
"Would fit to your type!", she giggled loudly to make sure that he could hear it.  
  
"Children!", Steve and realized that he was getting upset again.  
  
His daughter hugged him. She was very similar to her mother. Very pretty and very smart. Something came to his mind. "Where is your mother?"  
  
She frowned at him surprisedly. "Dad, she told you that she'll buy some flowers for grandpa and will be back in ten minutes. Don' tell me you haven't listened to her?" She liked to torment him a bit.  
  
He cursed inwardly and looked slightly emberassed. "Ahem...probably...not really.." He grimaced. "I'm sorry, I think I'm just a little stressed!"  
  
"I wouldn't have noticed that!", she replied, grinning knowingly.  
  
He chuckled. "It's just..I want everything to be perfect...dad...grandpa has done so much for me and....he still does..."  
  
"Hey, don't worry, everything will be fine!"  
  
"My little girl!", he said, looking proudly into her brown eyes.  
  
"I'm ten minutes older than Eric, remember that!"  
  
Steve laughed. This day was gonna be great.  
  
  
  
"CJ!", Jesse gently shook him on the shoulder. The young man, who was laying on the couch of the doctors lounge, didn't wake up. "CJ!" No reaction. "Colin Jesse Bentley, will you get up on your own or will I have to fire you firstly?!"  
  
The Afro-American boy jumped onto his feet immediatly. The last words had woken him up.  
  
"Please, don't!", he cried out with a pleading tone, still halfly lost in a dream. When he saw the older man standing in front of him and grinning, he sighed in relief.  
  
"Uncle Jesse!", said he and then he quickly corrected, "I mean: Dr. Travis!"  
  
Jesse shrugged. "Just call me Dr. Travis in front of the other students. You have my first name after all, so I suggest we'll leave it at 'Jesse'."  
  
"I'm sorry, I...I..just wanted to nap a bit..I was..a bit tired. I'm really sorry, it won't happen again!", CJ stammered.  
  
Jesse smilled understandingly. "Hey, you're talking to a man who slept less hours than you have fingers on one hand all the time he was intern here. Anyway, are you ready?"  
  
CJ scrutisized himself. He still wore scrubs, not exactly the right dress for a birthday party.  
  
Jesse glanced at his wristwatch. "I'll give you ten minutes! And promise me to relax a little more in the future. Students who are always about to collapse ain't a big help!" He blinked friendly. He had to know it.  
  
CJ nodded obediently and hurried to the door. In the doorway he stopped and turned around, grinning at the man, who really was something like a father to him. "Maybe you shouldn't threat the students with firing them. That will certainly prevent some heart attacks!"  
  
"Let me have my fun!", smiled the other one and threw his hands up in the air. "Welcome at the Community General Hospital! Where students can't escape 'cause the mean doctors eat them for breakfast!"  
  
CJ shook his head. "Now I know what mom was meaning when she called you numskull!"  
  
Jesse's eyes narrowed sulkingly. "You'll go and change your clothes and I'll consider if I've heard that or not!"  
  
Both men had to giggle.  
  
  
  
HI @ ALL! I KNOW THAT THE PROLOGUE IS KINDA LONG, SORRY! I THINK YOU ALREADY KNOW WHO THE BIRTHDAY BOY IS! HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS! :)  
  
I HAD TO REMOVE MY STORY "WHITE IDYLL" BECAUSE OF SOME TECHNICAL REASONS. 


	2. Some Things Never Change

1 Birthday  
  
  
  
The waves roared in the background and the sunlight sparkled on the water. It was a beautiful sight, the good old pacific hadn't lost anything of his deep blue, it hadn't changed at all in the last years. Many things were different now and on the other hand the same they had always been.  
  
Mark breathed happily, the fresh air tingled in his nose and made him feel as though he could jump. In all these years he had experienced so much he was grateful for. He had fallen in love with a pretty, lovely and warm woman and been happy with her for a very long time. Loosing her had been very painful for the whole family and Mark knew that it had made them stronger, though.  
  
He remembered everything, the memorys had never faided and he didn't take only one single moment for granted.  
  
"Happy birthday, Mark!" A warm voice torn him out of his thoughts. A pretty Afro-American woman stood in front of him, cheering at him. Her dark eyes were glossing in the light of the setting sun. Her face was very even and her fingers, which were now touching his hand, were long and soft.  
  
He grinned. "Hey Amanda! Have a seat!" She took seat next to him, still holding his hand.  
  
"How are you feeling?", she enquired.  
  
He sighed, chuckling slightly. "To be honest, not one day older than yesterday. I'm feeling great!"  
  
She laughed. A kind, gentle laugh full of strength and joy. It was one of the many things he loved her for. She trusted him as a friend and he meant so much to her. Amanda was a foster child, her foster parents were like real parents to her, they had always been there for her and she could say that she was all in all very lucky with them.  
  
But with Mark it was different...Sometimes you don't need parents, sometimes you just need a friend, someone who is there, someone who listens and can give advice. Amanda had found her mentor, wise and good-natured, in Mark and Mark was amazed by the love, the wamth, the cheerfulness that she showed for everybody.  
  
"How are the boys?", Mark asked. He hadn't seen CJ and Dion for a long time. They were two busy young man. He understood that.  
  
"Oh, they are fine, both of them. Actually I don't get to see them very often. When I saw CJ last he had just slumped into the couch in the doctor's lounge. He works so hard....And he reminds me of his father every time I see him."  
  
Mark nodded quietly. CJ's father, an Air Force pilot, had died many years ago as his plane had crashed. And, more than Amanda, was it CJ who suffered because he had never really got to know his father.  
  
"And", Amanda continued, cheerful again, "Dion has got a job in a very good chancellery. He called me yesterday to tell me the news, but I guess he wants to tell you himself, so please be surprised!"  
  
"Don't worry, I will do my best!"  
  
Dion, who had been adopted by Amanda when he was about ten years old, had become a lawyer and defended mainly youths. That was not always a nice job, but for Dion it was everything, Mark had rarely ever seen a lawyer who cared so much for what he did. There had been a time when Dion had lost almost all faith in human beings. Mark had got to know him as a boy who was scared of adults, who was afraid of showing his feelings.  
  
But he was a great boy, he had got over so many things and now he did what he had always wanted to do with admirable passion.  
  
"You've done a really good job with these two boys", Mark said, grinning brightly.  
  
"Oh, I know! But I wouldn't have managed it that well without your help. Mark, I've said that so often, but I'd repeat it again and again, you're my best friend, you've always been there for me and the boys and you still are, you are the one who deserves the praise, not me..."  
  
He threw is away sheepishly. "Amanda, how long do we know each other?", he didn't wait for an answer, but just went on, "We are friends, it's practically our job to be there for each other..."  
  
He was interrupted by a loud bump from inside the house. Mark rolled his eyes.  
  
"Your co-inhabitant?", Amanda asked, trying hard not to burst out into laughter.  
  
Mark nodded. "It's not that he isn't a big help or that I wouldn't like him, it's just that there are some things he should better keep his hands off." He raised his voice. "Are you ok, Alex?!"  
  
"Yeah, I guess so!", someone shouted back and seconds later a man around the fourties limped out onto the deck. "I've fallen down the ladder, trying to bring some order into the books."  
  
"Thanks Alex, but you should really try to be a bit more cautious!" Mark advised him.  
  
"I think I can watch after myself..", replied Alex, playfully sulking.  
  
"As you've just demonstrated very impressingly, Dr. Martin!" Amanda grinned.  
  
The doorbell rang.  
  
"Is it really that late?!" Alex jumped up onto his feet, wincing slightly. "I'll go!" He ran inside.  
  
Mark reached out for his cane and pulled himself out of the chair, supported by Amanda. "Ok, let's start the party!"  
  
  
  
Only twenty minutes later the house was full of people, who were standing or sitting together in little groups and having more or less serious discussions. Mark had settled on the couch, Steve next to him. Carol was talking to Steve's wife Annie. The family had been through rough times. But all these little failures and missunderstandings were forgotten by now.  
  
Kids were growing up so fast. Not only the own...  
  
"Sorry I'm late, guys, but the organisation at these Colorado airports hasn't got any better in the last twenty years..." A man had appeared out of the crowd and looked down at them with a mischievous grin. His dark hair had become a bit lighter, but his accent was still unmistakeable.  
  
  
  
Mark stared at his old friend as though he was a ghost. The small grin on his face grew slowly to a broad smile. The other one laughed. "Surprise!"  
  
"Jack!!", Mark was still completely stunned.  
  
"As you see...", the two man hugged each other. "Happy Birthday, Mark!"  
  
"I'm glad to see you, Jack. How long has it been since we saw each other the last time?" asked Steve. He really missed his old friend sometimes. Jack had become a great doctor, no one had expected anything else, but he was so far away that they hardly ever met.  
  
"Must have been a half eternity!" Jack's looks wandered around in the room and obviously spotted what they had been searching for. "Excuse me guys, gotta say hello to Amanda!"  
  
"Of course!", chuckled Mark.  
  
"Ha ha ha!" Jack got a little red. Having friends was a great feeling. He knew he could always return to them. Even after all those years. Making his way through the living room, he suddenly bumped into another person, whom he had expected, somewhen, but not that quickly.  
  
The other man was balancing his plate and tried hard to keep his food on it, but then set the plate down onto the table next to them. He finally looked up and was about as astonished as his vis a vis. He was a bit younger than Jack, a bit smaller than him, but his eyes wore the same restless glance.  
  
Jack breathed heavily. "Hey", he said insecurely. He had met this man years ago. They hadn't really had arguements, but you could tell from the way they looked at each other that their relationsship hadn't been exactly what you'd call 'warm'. Actually Jack didn't mind the other one. He just had the feeling, that the other one didn't like him. Ok, maybe he was also a bit envious.  
  
Jesse grimaced. He knew that his friends were watching him. Amanda pretended to talk to Lilia while she peered over to them, Steve's eyes had wandered into their corners and Mark had never been good in hiding that he was terribly curious.  
  
Jesse knew that it now depended on him. He almost had to chuckle. Lilia was right, she always was anyway, but especially today, he was stubborn. That had brought him where he was today, he was one of the best doctors in California, but it had also destroyed a lot of things he could have had today.  
  
Maybe now was the time to change something. He wasn't longer the young jealous boy he had once been. He was grown-up and if life had taught him anything, then that there was a place in this world for everybody. Why couldn't he just accept that? He had never liked people with too many principles, so why did he avoid someone just because he had always done it?  
  
'Time to grow up, Travis!', said a voice in the back of his head, after all those thoughts had flashed through his mind within seconds. He put on a kind honest smile and held out his hand to Jack. "Hey, nice to see you!"  
  
Jack looked like a car at his supposed rival's gesture. Then he took the hand with a relieved smile. It was as though the two of them had absolved each other of the past mistakes.  
  
"I think there is someone else waiting for you!", grinned Jesse, swaying his head in Amanda's direction. He removed his hand and taking his plate, he watched Jack making his way towards Amanda.  
  
Jack wondered for a second if he should dare to kiss her, discarded the idea and got aware of it again as they were only a few inches seperated from each other. She hugged him. "Hi!" She sounded so happily, that he had suddenly no doubts any more. When he wasn't answering her welcome, Amanda watched him carefully. His dark eyes were still so captivating as she remembered them.  
  
"What are you thinking?", she asked quietly. She looked so beautiful.  
  
He chuckled shyly. "That life is too short not to risk anything." With these words he moved forward his lips and touched hers. And, almost to his surprise, she didn't fight against it.  
  
  
  
Mark and Steve could hardly keep themselves from applauding loudly. In the meantime Jesse had walked over to the couch, chewing satisfiedly. He could see the relief on his best friends' faces, though none of them said a word about what had just happened.  
  
Seeing that everything was as it should be, Steve averted his eyes from the lovely scene behind them and scrutizised Jesse amusedly. "Sometimes I wonder how a man from your height is able to eat that much!"  
  
Jesse shrugged quite unimpressedly. "I'm still in the growth!"  
  
Steve nodded in sarcastically. "Firstable: If you go on like this you'll grow in the broadness. And besides you have had the same stupid excuse for about twenty-five years, don't you think it's time to work out something new?"  
  
Jesse shook his head, grinning annoyingly. "If something is stupid, but works, it isn't stupid. By the way, you are the one who has teased me for twenty-five years with the same things. Maybe you should think about something new!"  
  
"I see, the two numskulls still haven't given up to provoke each other. Do they ever stop being silly, dad?" Carol had appeared next to them and watched the men arguing playfully. She smiled at her dad.  
  
"Why is everybody calling me numskull today!?" Jesse threw Mark a helpless glance, but the old man just giggled. "'Cause you are one, Jess!"" and when he saw Steve opening his mouth he added, "And you are also one, son! We know that, what I'm interested in is who else calls you 'numskull'?"  
  
"Guilty!" CJ raised his hand and fell into a chair next to the couch. He looked very tired, his eyes were red, but he was still cheerful. The suit he wore now made him look much taller than he really was or maybe it was only Mark's glasses. Mark had seen Colin Bentley only for once in his life, but he could recognize the big similarity Amanda had spoken about earlier. The confident posture and the steady, keen look in his eyes, all that reminded strongly of the Air Force pilot.  
  
'But he's got his mother's smile...', Mark thought watching Steve, Carol, Jesse and CJ teasing each other. Mark remembered that, even in despite of his experience at that time, he had never imagined them sitting like this, not to mention Amanda and Jack in the background, embracing each other tightly.  
  
Mark knew that he had more than two children and also more than three grandchildren, all these people were his family and their families were also his family and that was great. He knew so many people he loved in their own strange ways...  
  
"Dad?!", Steve shook his dad gently on the shoulder to make him wake up from his day dream. His dad got sometimes lost in thoughts, Steve knew that, but he wasn't concerned about it very much. After all his father was unusually fit for his age. Always happy and his mind was still clear and concentrated and very sharp-witted.  
  
"You want something from the buffet before Jesse eats everything?", Steve asked.  
  
Jesse frowned. "Be happy that the guests like it! If you had cooked I'd be at the hospital and treat the food poisonings!"  
  
Steve glared down at him in kidding disgust. Mark knew that, if Steve had been younger and hadn't worn his good suit, he had hounded Jesse through the whole living room. Jesse also seemed to assume it because he jumped backwards quickly and held up his hands as though he wanted to protect himself of impendending slaps.  
  
Mark shook his head. "No guys, thanks, please go on quarreling!" He smiled brightly as two confused eyes met his.  
  
"We don't quarrel!"  
  
In the background sounded music and soon some people were dancing on the improvised dance floor in the middle of the living room. Jesse bowed playfully in front of his wife and she took his hand, already moving to the rhythm of the music. Annie dragged Steve with her to dance and Steve followed her almost without moaning. Steve loved his wife very much, in former times he had hated dancing, but Annie had made him dance and he even seemed to have fun. Steve didn't have much of a feeling for tact, but compared to the beginnings he cut a really good figure.  
  
Mark wasn't even bothered much that he couldn't dance himself. Watching his family and friends having fun was enough for him. Turning his head he saw CJ still sitting in the chair. "You don't dance, CJ?" he asked.  
  
CJ winced a bit and Mark felt sorry because he had woken him up. CJ shook his head, wearing a thin smile on his lips. "I don't wanna do that to anybody! I've done three double shifts in the last five days, therefore I'd probably tip over as soon as I get up."  
  
Mark followed the yound man's looks. They ended up on the dance floor, where Amanda and Jack were whirling around among the others. CJ was relaxed, his eyes were calm and patient, it wasn't easy to read his thoughts. "Do you mind seeing them together?", Mark dared to ask.  
  
CJ played with his cuffs and shrugged. "Mom has done so much for me and Dion, I think it's her turn now. Earlier I didn't notice it, but it must have been really difficult to raise us up, especially on her own. It wouldn't be fair if I didn't begrudge her being with the man she loves. Of course I wish it would be my dad, but he is dead, no one can help that. She loves me, Mark, and she loves my brother, that's what counts for me. And Jack seems to be a nice guy, though I don't know him quite well, yet." He chuckled.  
  
Hearing CJ talking that way, Mark felt pronouncedly proud. But he still had one question. "Do you miss your dad?"  
  
CJ gave Mark a steady, keen look, his eyes glossing warmly. "My dad died as a hero, I'm sure he's done a lot for America. But that was it that kept him from doing anything for me. I don't reproach him anything, but....", he paused, seemed to reflect the past years, "you, Jesse and Steve, you were my fathers. I can still remember how I practically begged mom to marry Jesse, so that he could be my dad. She refused, I mean of course she did, Jesse and Steve are something like brothers to her, but Jesse was always there for me, you and Steve, too, and I can't thank you enough for that. And I know Dion would say the same..."  
  
He stopped and scratched his head. "If he was here and not somewhere cursing in a traffic jam..."  
  
CJ suddenly felt a big hand on his shoulder. "You do always expecteverybody to be the worst, don't ya, lil' bros'?" A tall man with broad shoulders had appeared behind CJ's back. In his dark-skinned face the white teeth were glossing as bright as a chain of little diamonds.  
  
Dion came over to Mark and gave him a big hug. As he removed he looked into Mark's blue eyes and said: "As you see I'm not stuck in a traffic jam. I'm here and I do say the same: Thank you, Mark, for everything!"  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
****** Hey @ all! Having devoted almost all of my spared time to several maths, German, history, Greek and English tests (what the f*** does the word 'lid' mean?!), I managed to write a second part of the story, though. Whoooooo hoooooo!  
  
Well, I don't wanna insult dentists, but mine is definetly a bit to violent for my taste. I'm apologising if there are even more mistakes than usually, but my mouth is killing me right now.  
  
But wanted to say something else (why doesn't she say it then?!). First: Thank you for all those kind reviews, I really hadn't expected that, many! Then: I had the intention to make just a short interlude of the story, but I'm playing with the idea to make a 'real' story of it. If you think that's possible, I'd really appreciate some feedback, what do you wanna see... don't know, just mail me! Thanks for reading and reviewing.********** 


End file.
